Carta de despedida
by Edeiel
Summary: AVISO: NO LO LEAS SI NO HAS LEÍDO EL QUINTO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER. Remus lee la última carta de alguien a quien aprecia...


Carta de despedida  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
(Holaaaa!!!! Weno, parece que las vacaciones han valido para algo (estresarse no cuenta, eso es algo que me sucede todos los sábados cuando viene mi abuela a comer a casa) y vuelvo a estar por aquí para daros la murga con mis paranoias :P A ver AAAAAVIIIIIISOOOOOO: NO LEÁIS ESTO SI NO HABÉIS LEÍDO EL QUINTO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER, QUE OS JODO EL FINAL, AVISAOS QUEDÁIS XDD, amos, lo digo, más que por vosotros, por mí, que luego vendréis diciendo "Ede, ¿por qué no avisaste?" y no quiero dolores de cabeza. Aquí os dejo, al final, más ^^)  
  
Caminaba arrastrando los pies por la calles, totalmente abatido, con el corazón hecho trizas, como catorce años atrás, sintiéndose totalmente muerto, aunque siguiera respirando. Abrió la puerta de su casa y la cerró dando un portazo cuando entró. Tiró las llaves sobre el aparador de la entrada y dejó caer su túnica al suelo. Se desabrochó los botones de los puños de la camisa y los dos primeros del cuello. Fue a la cocina y bebió un vaso de agua fresca. Se apoyó en la encimera, miró su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana y suspiró. Los disgustos y tragedias a su alrededor le estaban haciendo envejecer a marchas forzadas, tenía algo más de treinta y cinco años y aparentaba diez años más. Abrió el grifo y metió las manos debajo del chorro de agua para coger un poco en el cuenco que formó con las manos y llevarla a su cara. El agua le hizo reaccionar. Su labio inferior tembló y cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su cara, mezclándose con el agua. Se rodeó con sus propios brazos y sollozó desconsoladamente, ligeramente echado hacia delante y arrugando la camisa entre sus manos, sintiéndose triste, furioso y agotado a la vez, maldiciendo y suplicando respuestas para calmar su dolor. Se recompuso como pudo, se levantó y caminó hasta su dormitorio. Se echó en la cama, aún llorando y temblando, y posó su mirada en una foto que tenía en la mesita de noche. De los cinco amigos que aparecían en ella sólo quedaba él, tres habían muerto y otro… el otro era un traidor. Se dio la vuelta vio un sobre encima de la otra mesilla. Lo cogió y vio que era para él. Era la letra de Sirius. Lo abrió y sacó una carta escrita con la impecable caligrafía de su amigo. Tragó saliva y leyó:  
  
Querido Remus,   
  
Mi intención es que jamás leas esto, pero si lo estás haciendo es que me ha sucedido algo y no puedo estar contigo. Espero que mi desaparición haya valido para algo…  
  
Perdóname, ante todo eso, te he hecho mucho daño sin proponérmelo, y me duele ser consciente de ello. Tenía que haber confiado en ti antes de la muerte de Lily y James, de haberlo hecho, ellos, quizá…Tenía que haberte confiado mis sospechas y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. Sé lo que estás pensando, porque me lo has dicho muchas veces, que tenías que haber hablado conmigo antes de mi ingreso en Azkaban para conocer mi versión de los hechos, pero lo cierto es que no te reprocho tu actitud, estabas en tu derecho de enfadarte y odiarme. Cuando escapé y me perdonaste sení que descansaba y tener a Harry, tan idéntico a su padre, de mi parte, me hizo sentir vivo de nuevo.  
  
Agradezco que me acogieras en tu casa, es el concepto de hogar que tengo, tan sólo me faltaba el indulto del Ministerio y recuperar la custodia de Harry para ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. Gracias.  
  
Siento abandonarte así, Remus, me habría gustado recuperar estos catorce años, me odio a mí mismo por haberlo hecho. Puedes odiarme si quieres, lo comprenderé.   
  
Dile a Harry que me habría gustado más tiempo junto a él, y que a pesar de parecerse tanto a su padre, es una suerte que se parezca también a Lily, sino, todo Hogwarts estaría temblando de terror.   
  
Remus esbozó una sonrisa, a pesar de las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Las manos le temblaban y apenas podía leer, pero continuó:  
  
Quiero pedirte un último favor, Remus. A parte de cuidar a Harry, quiero que te cuides tú, no hagas estupideces, que ya las he hecho yo por los dos. No quiero que te hundas y te alejes del mundo. Cuando ya no pueda esta a tu lado quiero que pienses que en algún momento volveremos a estar juntos y que te estaré vigilando, asíque sé feliz, que James, Lily y yo te esperaremos por siempre.  
  
Te quiero Remus, me duele escribir todo esto, porque si lo lees no podré abrazarte para consolarte, pero tenía que hacerlo. Es hora de despedirme querido amigo, sabes que detesto las despedidas, asíque lo dejaré como está. No pienses que he muerto, piensa que por fin soy libre. Sigue viviendo, Remus.   
  
Tu amigo que te ama:  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S: Encontré esta foto en una de mis viejas billeteras, llévala contigo y no me olvides. Yo no te olvidaré   
  
Sacó una foto en la que salían ellos dos con James . En ella, James y Sirius revolvían cariñosamente el cabello de Remus y se abazaban como buenos amigos. Recordaba aquel día. Era poco antes de que naciera Harry, estaban en el jardín de la casa de los Potter, Peter había ido a la cocina a por unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y Lily les había hecho la foto mientras esperaban. Apretó la foto contra su pecho y se puso a llorar de nuevo. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.  
  
-Yo también te quiero Sirius, y jamás, jamás os olvidaré…  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin.  
  
Domingo, 03 de agosto de 2003  
  
Et, voilà!! Un nuevo fic lacrimógeno… joer, lo he pasao mal, quede claro, mu mal… El fic lo escribí el día tres en Benidorm (Alicante, para aquellos que no lo sepan), a mano porque mi padre no me dejó llevarme el portátil (lo metí de estrangis en mi maleta, pero mi madre se fue de la lengua y no os podéis hacer una idea de lo mal que sienta una bronca a las seis de la mañana… uff… mi padre me montó una…) y lloré como una tonta, y hoy, día 17 de agosto de 2003, al pasarlo al ordenador (ya en Madrid, ¡qué felicidad! Oxtia… ¡¡me quedan 14 días para los exámenes de septiembre!!… argh…) he vuelto a llorar… debo de estar muy sensible… ais… Espero que os haya gustado el fic; alabanzas, cartas bomba y collejas, a los reviews XDD Muchos besitos para todos los que leéis mis fics, me hace ilu saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo (aunque a veces sean borregadas pornográficas…) y me emociona ^^- Besitos, besitos, besitos. 


End file.
